1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a control method of a multi-chip package memory device including a plurality of dies.
2. Related Art
The computing environment has developed rapidly in which computer systems are used anytime and anywhere. Usage of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Since such portable electronic devices utilize data storage devices formed using main or secondary memory devices, much importance is placed on memory devices.
The data storage device using memory devices does not include a mechanical driver, which leads to excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and small power consumption. The data storage device having such advantages may include a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, an SSD (solid state drive) and the like.
As more portable electronic devices handle large files such as music and video files, the data storage device is required to have a large storage capacity, which may be achieved by incorporating a plurality of memory devices. Each memory device may include a plurality of memory chips (or dies) to increase the storage capacity, and maybe packaged so as to seem like one memory device even though several chips (or dies) are stacked therein.